


Sketch

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Painter Eddy, Vlogger Eddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Eddy不知不觉间接下了一单肖像画。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sketch

“错了，”一个声音说。艾迪惊慌失措地往前扑去，还在运行的摄像机滚了出去，他追着摄像机跑的时候本子又被打翻了。艾迪匆匆忙忙地捡起摄像机走回来，这场混乱的始作俑者正捧着他的练习本看。艾迪努力鼓起一点愤怒来：“还给我。”

“你是学画画的？”这人提的问题说明他完全是个外行。他把本子递回来，艾迪刚开了个头的那一页草稿朝上，奇迹般地没沾上泥土或者草叶。在他检查画册的时候那人又靠近了一点：“琴弓应该和琴弦垂直。”

艾迪脸涨得通红。“这只是草稿。”

“当然，”那个人说，“我只是提醒一下。”

他一米七左右，头发乱得像鸡窝，穿普通的运动装，有着艾迪画中人的脸孔。“我叫布莱特，你呢？”

“艾迪。”

“艾迪。你的相机没事吧？”

“没事，”艾迪小声说。他这才想起暂停摄像。

“那就好。”布莱特说。“抱歉吓到你了。你怎么知道我是拉小提琴的？”

这个问题要是解释起来有点复杂，所以艾迪只是说：“我随便画的。”

布莱特看来并不完全信服，但也没继续深究。“你随时可以问我关于小提琴的问题，”他轻快地说，然后抬手看了看手表。老实说，不应该有哪个顶着愚蠢的鸡窝头的学生应该把手表戴得这么性感。“我得走了。你有脸书吗？”

艾迪犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。他和布莱特互加了脸书，布莱特翻了两下。“你是一个Vlogger？”他再次看向艾迪的摄像机。“你拍下我了吗？”

“呃……我会剪掉的，”艾迪小声说。

“别，”布莱特露出一个邪恶的笑容，“你被吓到那段可太好笑了。”

在艾迪给出反击之前他再次说道：“我真的得走了。下次见。”

他就这么跑走了，艾迪盯着他的背影，感觉如龙卷风过境。

他们当然会再见面，考虑到布莱特定期在这附近沿河畔长跑，而艾迪从好几个月前就开始在这里写生——公平地说，他不是为了布莱特而来的，布莱特的存在只是帮助他深挖河流的多种表现手法而已。

事实上，他知道布莱特远在那之前。那是在他上大学之前，他在街头看到布莱特和他的几个朋友在表演。乐曲对于艾迪这外行人的耳朵来说当然很美妙，但更吸引他的是布莱特表现出来存在感。他明明只是一个瘦小的亚裔男孩，但他身上那股气势就仿佛他是世界之王。

但当然布莱特完全不会注意到人群中的艾迪。

艾迪甚至不明白是什么让布莱特在今天注意到自己。但不管怎么说，奇迹发生了，而艾迪挺乐意珍惜这奇迹。他把草稿带回去，查了点资料，把动作改成正确的姿势。他很想继续画下去，但他没有布莱特的照片，光靠记忆也许有些不精准。另一方面，画陌生人是一码事，认识以后再要拿人家当素材，似乎应当问一声的。

艾迪烦躁地把手机拿过来。他并不想和近乎陌生人的布莱特聊天，尽管对方显然没这顾虑。这时他才注意到脸书的提醒，吃惊地发现布莱特给他所有的Vlog都点了喜欢。

「你今天有干正事吗？」他忍不住问道。

那头很快回复：「我学会了油画的技法之一，算吗？」

所以他是认真看了每一条，或者至少看过其中一条。艾迪既兴奋又羞耻，扔开手机剥了根香蕉来吃。

「如果你是学画画的，那就算。」

「太遗憾了。」

这就是全部了吗？艾迪的拇指悬在屏幕上方，迟迟想不出该怎么接。

「我得去补上今天的练习了。你什么时候更新？」

「下周吧。剪辑很花时间。」

「我会第一时间看的。」

「别盯着手机看，盯着你的琴。」

「你听起来像我的导师。」

「因为我在模仿我的导师。」

「我就知道。真的得走了，再见。」

「再见。」

布莱特没再传讯息过来。艾迪有点失落地关闭脸书，决定先把之前去美术馆的素材整理一下。

下一次艾迪见到布莱特的时候，他穿着过紧的老头衫和沙滩裤，盘着腿坐在艾迪通常占踞的草坡上，摇摇晃晃地拉着琴。他在大概是一个段落之后停下来，翻页，然后看到艾迪，笑起来。因为他的琴声聚集的人群慢慢散去，艾迪犹疑地坐到布莱特身边，把草稿本拿出来。

“我觉得也许能给你一点参考，”布莱特不等艾迪发问就解释起来。他的手指飞快地跑动，一连串的音符滚落下来。然后他凑过来看艾迪的草图，他身上有一点点汗味（因为澳大利亚真就是个大火炉），但同时还有上次艾迪没注意到的某种淡淡的香甜味，大概是他的洗发水味，但艾迪很难想象有哪个牌子的男士洗发水是牛奶味或者蜂蜜味的。他还在胡思乱想着气味和性别的关系，布莱特在他耳边高兴地说：“你改过来了！”

艾迪不得不把注意力放回布莱特身上，后者皱着眉，像是在破解什么谜题。几秒钟以后他抬起头来，笑容闪闪：“是海菲兹吧？”

“哈？”艾迪呆呆地问。

“你参考的图片。肯定是他，你看这手，”他在肩膀那一块比划了一下，艾迪注意到他的手相比于他的个头来说非常大，以及指头是粉红色的。布莱特说：“海菲兹的姿势非常有辨识度，现在没什么人会像他那样拉琴，那太——负担太大了。”

“我就觉得哪里不对，”艾迪小声说。布莱特转过身来面对着他，重新架起琴。“我的习惯大概是这样子的。但我也说不准，我又看不到自己拉琴。”

现在是个询问授权的好时机，艾迪就这么问了。布莱特不以为然地扬扬眉毛，同意了录像请求；“但是必须加上你被吓到那一段。”

“成交。”艾迪飞快地说。他把摄像机掏出来，架在三脚架上。布莱特举起琴弓，又放下。“等等，”他突然充满疑虑，“我觉得我还没热身好。”

“只是记录一下姿势，”艾迪安慰他说。“我不会放进Vlog里的。”尽管他忍不住想采用布莱特的伴奏可能是个好主意。

布莱特撇了撇嘴。“好吧，”他忧心忡忡地说，“我可警告过你了。”

他退后一点，把乐谱翻回到先前一页，深吸了一口气。

叫艾迪说，他实在不明白布莱特有什么好焦虑的。不过他也能理解对自己的作品百般挑剔的心情就是了。尽管有摄像机做记录，他还是试图靠自己的眼睛去捕获第一手的印象。布莱特的动作令他想起尼加拉瀑布，磅礴的同时又有一种不可思议的轻妙。

在这么近的距离，他可以注意到布莱特不断变化的面部表情。起初他觉得有些滑稽，但渐渐地他开始把这些表情和音乐匹配起来了：布莱特皱眉时往往是一个沉重、激昂的长音，佐以激烈的揉弦；而当乐句轻快起来时，他会稍稍抬起眉毛，近乎温柔地注视琴弦。在一段短促有力的跳音处，他会无意识地翘起左边的嘴角，形成一个介于冷笑和坏笑之间的微妙表情。越是观察，艾迪发现的细节越多。他有一种模糊的预感，这幅画不会进行得很顺利。

乐曲在他出神的时候戛然而止。布莱特呼了口气，甩一甩右手。他的视线游弋到摄像机上。“艾迪，”他沉重地问，“你打开摄像机了吗？”

“什么？”艾迪匆忙地扭过身去检查。万幸一切顺利，他哭笑不得地看向大笑的布莱特，后者对他做了一个 ——可能是眨眼？从他那因为大笑而扭曲的脸上很难读出任何有意义的信息，除了他很高兴。

艾迪决定不给出任何反应让布莱特更加高兴，或者幸灾乐祸，或者别的什么。他拿出橡皮擦，开始修改画中的布莱特——更加正经的那位布莱特——的姿势。

他从本子上抬起头，发现布莱特正在盯着他的画看。这让他开始紧张起来，再次审视自己的草稿。鉴于它只是一张草稿，艾迪心虚地想，大概并没有值得指摘的细节错误。

“你打算画完吗？”布莱特声音平静的问他。艾迪再次考虑了一遍。他开始画的时候想的是在街头演奏的布莱特，但那个印象已经开始模糊起来；现在他开始觉得这张图有点过于乏味了。布莱特应该更加有冲击力一些，充满让人无法处理的张力。他含混地应了一声。“也许吧。”

“噢，”布莱特说。

艾迪扭头端详他的表情。“失望了？”他半是猜测、半是打趣。布赖特耸耸肩。“免费的肖像欸。我还在想着拿回家当传家宝。你知道，像是贵族的那种画像。”

突然间艾迪感到了一种巨大的压力。他没想过布莱特会想保留他的画；当然，人们不都是这么想的吗？不然他们为什么来看枯燥无聊的画画过程？但是，尽管如此，布莱特想要 **他的** 画。尽管艾迪已经画了十几年（加上幼年的随手涂鸦，当然），他还是害怕自己会让布莱特失望。

“我尽量，”艾迪诚实地说，“但我真的——”

“很忙，”布莱特平静地说。这是另一种平静，艾迪注意到，更加灰暗的一种。他匆匆忙忙地弥补：“需要更多时间去思考。画一幅完成品的代价太高了，从一开始我就要选我最喜欢的构图。”

布莱特若有所思的望着他。“那挺贵的，是吧？”

“你可以伴奏来做回报，”艾迪开玩笑说。

“你知道，”布莱特抬手摩挲他的下巴，“交响乐一般也就一两个小时，但是画画需要几天；反过来说，交响乐听完就没有了，画作却可以流传久远，很难说哪个更贵啊。”

这激发了一场关于二者价值的讨论，并且成功让艾迪今天的进度止步于改好的草稿。万幸他本来就是用的周末时间来做Vlog。不知怎的，讨论最终终结于一个结论，即布莱特应当在艾迪完成他的肖像画时进行伴奏，而艾迪应当尽力画出最好的布莱特。

当他收拾东西回家时，艾迪琢磨着他是不是无意中邀请到布莱特到他的工作室长住一两个月。尽管看起来很像，但最终艾迪决定这事完全无关私人情感，本质上属于工作邀约。

这就是他在布莱特莅临他工作室时反复告诫自己的内容。


End file.
